1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hearing aid, a method for producing a hearing aid, as well as a module that connects to the signal processing unit of a hearing aid.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 99/09799, held by the applicant for this current patent application, states that hearing aids are extremely complex systems; that, to meet the various user requirements, it is necessary to make a large number of different hardware configurations available, resulting in an extremely cost-intensive, wide variety of models in production, sales and hearing aid dispensing, which necessitates the manufacture, labeling and administrative control of a multitude of different device configurations; that the distribution network must maintain a corresponding volume of inventory; and that the fitting of hearing aids requires a diversity of procedures depending on the device configuration involved.
WO 99/09799 solves these problems by introducing a hearing aid of a design as specified in claim 1 of that document. In claim 9 it also specifies a method for its manufacture.